Sparrow
by StinatheWicked13
Summary: Set between 358/2 and KH2. Riku is captured by the Organization as bate for Sora. What do they have planned for him? What use to they have for the keyblade and the darkness? Why is it that Riku can't focus when Axel looks at him? In an effort to help Sora, Riku will play along, even if it also means helping the Organization. Riku/Axel
1. Chapter 1

_Sparrow_

 _Chapter One:Sleep Softly Love in Your Gilded Cage_

 _Memory. It's all we have, when everything else has been stripped away. It is the very fabric of one's self...what will remain once the world has faded and turned to dust. Or rather, are memories just as fleeting? Are they intangible wishes? What would you do to be more than just a memory?_

"Well look what the cat dragged in." Axel murmured, grinning at the captive little puppet. No, this one wasn't the puppet. He was the real thing. "The Keyblade Wielder's heart." He said, gloved finger tilting up the bloody smashed face as Demyx and Saix held him up by an arm. That pretty silver hair everyone was always going on and on about was dirty and crusty from the gash along his forehead, but those eyes were still bright. Aqua eyes were hateful and unnerving as they stared him down even when the owner was clearly so close to unconsciousness. "Riku...You have no idea the work it took to get you here."

"Should I say I'm flattered?" Riku coughed, chest burning with each breath, cracked ribs shoving themselves against his lungs. He had lost. He had been protecting Sora from the organization as he slept. It was his job and his alone, and he had failed. The Nobody...it had looked so much like Sora. He had lost his nerve, he couldn't hurt him. "Who are you anyways?"

Axel laughed at that, the sound echoing along the hallowed halls of the castle and causing Saix to sneer. He never did like the sound of laughter. "You set me up for that so nice." His hand gripped that chin tighter, making him meet his green eyes. "Name's Axel, got it memorized?" He asked the teenager.

Riku nodded at that, the movement jarring his aching head. He smiled a chagrin. "Axel huh..can't say I've ever heard of you. Not very memorable I guess." His head was swimming with the need to remain conscious. If he passed out they would kill him. Even though he suspected at this point that that wasn't really what they were intending for him. What had they called him, Sora's heart? Sounds like a much better hostage.

"Not memorable, huh?" Axel asked snidely, gripping the silver hair and grinning at the hiss that escaped Riku's throat. "See if you remember this, huh?" He asked him, while simultaneously bringing up his knee and Riku's face down to crash against it, the brat falling unconscious onto the ground. He looked up then, meeting Demyx's shocked face, and Saix's disapproving one. He wouldn't apologize though, not when Roxas was still missing. Not when this brat knew where he could be. "Sorry...I slipped and he fell." He mocked, leaning down then, throwing the brat over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Should we bring the Princess to his room then?" He asked the two of them.

"Should we get him...ummm." Demyx scratched the back of his head. "Like a potion maybe? I don't think his ribs feel all that great."

Axel shook his head, hand gripping the back of Riku's thighs to steady him. "Nah...let him suffer. All of that blood we found wasn't just his. Part of it was Roxas's. He hurt him. Bad." His Roxas. "Besides, people are easier to control when they're in pain."

Saix watched Axel for a moment, debating whether or not to let him take the teen. "See to it that he doesn't come to anymore pain if you will. We need him. With Roxas and Xion gone we need someone to wield the Keyblade, and I don't need to describe to you his other importance, do I?"

"No." Axel murmured. "Definitely got that part memorized." He joked. "I'll take the bait to his nice comfy bed. Don't worry...I'll be nicer tomorrow when I don't have Roxas's blood on my hands."

Riku woke in a cough, the hacking ripping through his mangled chest as he turned over, scarlet spraying the pillow as he pushed himself up on his elbows, trying to breathe as spasms overtook his lungs. He tried to remember where he was, how he had got here, but all he could see was the agonizing red behind his eyes as he fought through the pain. He rolled to the side, boots coming to the ground as dizziness rushed over him, sending him reeling against the wall. A heaviness dragged at him as a metallic scraping sound filled the air. It sounded muffled in his own ringing brain, like his ears were stuffed with cotton. He needed a healing spell. He was going to die if he couldn't get this under control. He held up his hand, willing the soothing magic into his fingertips. A green energy appeared, before fading away into nothingness. Was he too weak? Why couldn't he...

"It'll never work you know." Axel said, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. He peaked one green eye boredly open as he watched Riku struggle. "That thing on your leg...it blocks all magic. We couldn't just have you creating portals and escaping, now could we?"

Through the haze and pain Riku could acknowledge a few things about his predicament. One, he seemed to be in a glowingly bright white room. Two, the Nobody who had knocked him out earlier was in here with him, but he couldn't be sure of anyone else. Three, there was definitely a fucking chain attached to his ankle. The metal bite stung as he tried to use magic again, yanking on his foot as he saw it was attached to the far wall. "You have me on a leash?"

"Seems fitting seeing as how you're Sora's dog." Axel shot back with. "A feral dog, but his dog nonetheless." He murmured, pushing himself off the wall as he came over to the struggling teen. "Does your head hurt? Are you in pain?" He asked him, shooting out with his hand, a fireball sending Riku flying into the wall. A sickening crack resounded through the room as the body fell limply to the floor. He had heard something break, and he was guessing his arm. He grabbed him by that arm, the appendage jutting out awkwardly as he pulled the silver haired teen up by it. He was actually impressed by the kid's conviction, he wasn't even screaming. "Where is Roxas?" He asked, shaking the battered arm for emphasis. "Where is Roxas?" He asked again, twisting the broken arm. This time Riku did scream. Good...he hoped it hurt. "Where is he!?"

"I don't know!" Riku screamed back, tears welling in his eyes as agony gripped him. His head swam and he knew he was about to pass out again,wished it at this point. "He beat me. I couldn't hurt him...not with him being so much like Sora." He spilled his guts, anything to end the torture. "I don't know where he is!" Back on the island he had read an article about torture, about what kind of person it took to withstand that kind of pain. He wasn't one of those people. Up until he had shut the door to Kingdom Hearts to save Sora, he had always taken the easy way out. It was all there ever was for him. One easy solution after the other, which was why he was in this situation now. With darkness bubbling under the surface. With that caged soul inside his head just waiting to be let out.

"You do know!" Axel yelled angrily, fingertips burning with flames. "Who else would know? You hurt him! Did you kill him? Did you kill your lover's Nobody?" He screamed at him, smashing Riku against the wall.

Riku's vision swam then, his head jarring and brains rattling. He saw the water, and his island, and those ocean blue eyes that he could get lost in. The one he had been trying to catch up to his entire life. "Sora…" He choked. "I couldn't. He looked too much like Sora." Sora, the single brightest star in the sky. His sky, and so many others. He had had him once...a very long time ago. They belonged in the same night sky, even though now they were galaxies away from each other, separated by what felt like a lifetime of poor decisions and regret. Darkness. It will consume you. It will consume your heart.

Axel finally took pity on him and dropped him, pulling out a bottle and throwing it his way as Riku grabbed it, greedily downing the elixir inside as he sighed in relief. Pain began to ebb away as he could feel his bones moving, knitting back into place. "Thank you." He said, because for all the bastardly deeds he had just done, he didn't need to heal him. He could have let him wallow in the pain.

"Don't mention it." Axel said, sighing as he ran a hand through his spikes. "Really don't mention it...If they find out I just lost my temper like that they'll turn me into a dusk." He murmured to himself, not looking at Riku as he paced the room. "Would someone else have him?" He asked the teen.

name reverberated across his mind, and he hoped whatever powers these Nobodies had, mind reading was not one of them. He would give up his information in a heartbeat, let them do their worst to him, but he wouldn't give up Diz. Not while he was protecting Sora, not while he was trying to restore Sora. Had he gotten to Roxas? Was the opposite Twilight Town plan underway?

"What if he just ran away?" Riku asked, remembering quite clearly that Roxas had been leaving. It wouldn't be too much of a stretch. He watched through alert eyes as the tall Nobody paced the room like a cat, those green eyes catching his with weary glances. Good. There was doubt on his face. Clearly Axel knew what Roxas was planning. "You knew he was leaving." He stated, because it wasn't a question. The only thing he wasn't sure of was. "Did they know you knew he was leaving?" He asked carefully. Whoever this was, he was obviously quite fond of Roxas. He wanted to protect him.

Axel exhaled a sigh, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he watched him. "Roxas would never betray the Organization." He said slowly, and Riku heard the slight hesitation in his tone.

"Yes he would." He replied, immediately calling his bluff. "Roxas wanted to know who he was. He wanted to know why he had the keyblades. Whatever else he might be, deep down, Roxas is still Sora."

"No." Axel denied right away, and Riku watched anger light up that fiery face. "He's not. Nobodies aren't people. We don't have hearts, and Sora, I hear, has the biggest heart of them all." He mocked.

"Bigger than mine." Riku agreed, hands touching the chain on his leg, trying to see how strong it was. Even without magic, he still might be able to break it.

"Yet he chose to share his heart with you." He responded with as Riku flinched. How the hell did he even know about that?

"Why do you call me Sora's heart?" He asked lowly, heart hammering in his chest as he tried not to remember. In all truth he had been trying to erase the memories of him and Sora for so long that he didn't seem to realize when they had gotten fuzzy of their own accord. He knew they had been together. He knew they were a couple, and that he had ruined it. He knew he loved Sora...he just...he didn't remember why.

"Seems to me like you should know that better than me." Riku scooted away as the Nobody came closer, back hitting the wall as he leaned down, foot coming up to press into his chest.

"That's far enough." Riku spat, the chain heavy on his ankle. He cringed as Axel began to laugh.

"It's funny." The Nobody almost purred. "I have heard so much about you Riku. You were my project. Mine to follow. Mine to study." Riku gasped as the chain on his ankle was grabbed, yanking him as he slid along the bed and onto his back, fighting against the body suddenly covering his.

"Get off!" He begged him, squirming underneath him as the redheaded bastard laughed. "Get off!"

"So it's true?" Axel asked him, and Riku howled in agony as hands were all over his skin, that weight on top of him cutting off his breath. "You hate to be touched, don't you?" Riku tried to get out from under him, his skin feeling like it was crawling with bugs, like a thousand cockroaches were licking at his skin at once. It wasn't that he hated to be touched. It was the darkness. The feeling of it on his skin was worst than any nails on a chalkboard. He tried to still underneath Axel, letting the weight settle as he inhaled deeply, shutting his eyes and trying to block out the stink.

"Get off." He repeated, the thrashing stopped as his aqua eyes snapped open, starting to swirl with gold with being so close to the darkness. It was starting, the revulsion starting to fade into something so much worst. Because he had trained himself to be repulsed by the feeling of darkness, but in truth there was nothing he loved more. Nothing he ached for more in his blood. Axel was close, so close that he could see the silver specks in his bright green eyes. "Wouldn't want Roxas to get jealous, would you?" He bit out coldly, hoping Axel moved soon, because he could only hold it together for so long.

Axel sneered at him at that, but it worked as the redhead got off. Riku could hardly hold back the shakes, Axel just touching him was enough to get his skin to tingle like he had just shot up with drugs. Darkness filled his veins, the little bit absorbing through his skin as he licked his lips with it. "You look high as a kite right now." Axel murmured in amusement.

Riku couldn't respond, too into the tingling in his veins, the power in his very soul as it was corrupted, demented. "You can't touch me...I have a condition." He turned eyes slowly to Axel, eyes serious and deadly. "You wouldn't like me the way I am...when I change." Darkness and blood filled his memories, shuddering as he liked them. He always liked it.

"Bet I'd like you much more than the stick in the mud you're pretending to be." Axel murmured as he crawled forward again. "Besides...we're counting on it." He whispered, laughing as he ran a bare hand down Riku's neck. "Enjoy your new home little bird...maybe if you're good someday we'll let you fly again." He said, grinning madly as he got up. "Just maybe."

Riku hid back a groan of appreciation as darkness flooded into him, gripping the pillow on the bed as he watched Axel leave. He needed to get out of here. He was too vulnerable like this, with no powers, no sword, and no way to protect Sora.

Axel stuck his hands in his pockets as he walked through the castle. Everything was so boring now that Roxas was gone. Missions could hold him over, but there was nothing else. He was nothing without the boisterous keyblade master. He missed him. He missed his laugh, or the way he would always question what they were. Nobodies...more like somebodies to Roxas. Hell, he even missed the icecream. He couldn't eat a single bite since he left. He couldn't even go into Twilight Town...the whole place just reminded him of who had left him. He remembered Roxas's last words. 'No one would miss me.' He would though. He did! All he wanted was to have him back. He sat down in the breakfast hall, watching Demyx slurp down some cereal like it was his last meal. "Wanna go on a mission today?" He asked his friend, reaching out to ruffle the sandy blond spikes.

Demyx looked up from his cereal, grinning madly. "Can't...you have something important to do, didn't you hear?" He asked. "I'm almost jealous!" He laughed to himself. "You know...he may be cranky, but he's kind of cute...in that weird way." He rambled to himself.

Axel rose an eyebrow as Demyx continued to ramble about someone's beauty. "Demyx…" He tried while the other still rambled. "Demyx…" He tried a little more loudly.

"Dude I heard he's got like a stick up his ass though. Bites anyone's head off that goes in there...I haven't yet cause I like my head exactly where it is. It's a pretty head after all…" He continued.

"Demyx!" Axel yelled, laughing as he clapped the sitar player on the back of the head. "What in the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh! Sorry, my bad." Demyx corrected. "I hear you get to take our little birdie on a walk...or a fly...or whatever."

Axel sighed at that, having avoided that room ever since that day. "Why does it have to be me? He hates me."

"He hates everyone." Demyx corrected. "You he doesn't try to kill at least." He pointed out thoughtfully. "Besides...they're orders, huh?" He chided.

"Yeah...orders are orders." Axel grumbled.

Demyx laughed. "Didn't anyone teach you not to use the word you're defining in the definition?" He asked, chuckling at Axel's face. "Yeah, me neither."

Axel shook his head, grabbing the half eaten bowl of cereal and finishing it. "So I have to take Riku somewhere, huh? Why?"

"Because of Roxas of course." Demyx replied, not noticing the way Axel flinched. "He isn't here, and no one knows where Sora is. It's a real problem. They're missing, but we still need someone to work on Kingdom Hearts. Riku can do that, you know?" He asked him. "Besides, it'll do the kid good to get some fresh air. He's getting a little antsy in that room." He clapped Axel on the shoulder as he ate. "Don't forget his leash now."

Axel glowered into his cereal bowl. This was probably all Saix's fault. The bastard was pissed at him ever since he found out about Roxas and him, it would be just like him to stick him with Sora's brat. As if that helped for him to forget about the one who left him, hanging out with the person who was fucking his lover's doppleganger. He pushed up from the cereal. He wondered what four weeks in that room had done to their prisoner.

Riku watched the door slowly open, not surprised when Axel stepped through. He was going crazy in here. He was unbathed, itchy, and if he had to stay in this bed one more day he would scream. They left him in here. Someone would bring him three meals, and he would try to escape, or attack them, or try to strangle them with his chain, and it would never work. That was the first three weeks. This last week had found him so desperate for any form of contact that he had even talked to the dumb one...the one with the sitar...He thought his name was Dumbass or something. It fit him. This one though, he was different.

"You're not here just to give me food." Riku murmured, hair a tangled mess of light bluish silver on the top of his head, so long it was already down to his shoulders. "You came to let me out." He said, wishing it were true, needing for it to be true.

"I came to let you out." Axel agreed with him, shutting the door behind him. Riku watched his wearily, almost feral as he perched on his haunches on the bed, ready to spring at any moment. Riku watched him approach, remembering the last time he was in this room.

"What? Gonna try to get on me again?" Riku asked him, licking his lips almost in anticipation. He hadn't been touched by another human in so long...even if Axel didn't exactly fit that description.

"Little bird...not everyone wants to get on you, especially not me. Got it memorized?" He asked him, and Riku jumped as he reached out and grabbed his chin. He didn't feel what he had earlier, not through the gloved hands.

"Got it." He whispered as he watched the Nobody. "You guys got a shower around here? Or do you enjoy the way I smell right now?" Riku asked lowly, not about to admit how much he was aching for a bath...to be clean. He could still feel the darkness Axel had given him a month ago, it was driving him insane.

"Bet I could find quite a few people here that would lick you clean." Axel taunted him, grabbing at that messy mop of hair, almost like he was not able to help himself. "I don't like this...it should fine...smooth...maybe I will give you a shower. Can't have you ruining Demyx's fantasies, now can I?"

"Who?" Riku asked, eyes locked in green as that hand didn't leave his hair. What was it about this Nobody? Why did he make him feel like he almost knew him? Like they were bound to each other?

"Pretty little sitar player, you would like him." Axel promised, yanking on his hair as Riku was forced out of bed. "Now we're going out into the world to get you some practice, and if you're a good little birdie I'll let you take a bath and change clothes when we get back, and I might even show you around the Organization. How does that sound? Can't I just be a generous guy?"

"It'd be more generous to let me go." Riku reminded him, almost flinching at the barked laughter it caused. When was the last time he had even heard that sound? It made him step back, ankles hitting the bed he absolutely refused to get back into. He would do whatever he had to to prevent that. "Where are we going?" He acquiesced, agreeing to the terms...even if he hadn't heard them yet.

"Who knew you were so desperate to get all naked and wet?" Axel purred at him, causing Riku to blush beside himself.

"Shut up!" He growled at him. "Just get me the hell out of here. Now."

"So bossy." The Nobody teased. "Ask me nicely and I'll give you your present."

"I thought I didn't get my bath until I got back?" Riku asked him, watching wearily as Axel pulled out a box. "What is that?" He barely managed to get out, swallowing in apprehension as he knew he wouldn't like whatever was in that box.

"This?" Axel asked, chuckling a little to himself. "You know...you must 'really' have pissed off Saix. That or he has some weird fetish he hasn't told me about yet." He opened up the box, revealing the shining golden circlet.

"I'm not a dog!" Riku hissed at him, retreating to the back corner of the room, as far as his restraint would allow him.

"Aren't you?" Axel asked. "Looks like you're already chained like a dog. The Organization's pet. That's what you are, and you'll wear this, or you won't go." He stated plainly, as if he wasn't asking him to demean himself by putting on a fucking collar. "Is that clear?"

"As a bell." Riku hissed at him from against the wall. "What does it do when I put it on?" He asked cautiously.

"Same thing that chain on your leg does." Axel answered, surprising Riku. "We can't have you using the darkness Riku. Not yet. But your ability to draw on the power of the keyblade, now that is useful."

What the hell did the Organization want with the keyblade, just what were they playing at? Keyblades could kill Nobodies, and yet they had almost been desperate to scoop Roxas up into their folds. Same with Xion. She was just a puppet, but they used her because of the Keyblade. What was their endgame?

"I can only use it some of the time. A lot of the time I can't draw on its power." He stated, not knowing why he was telling the Nobody this.

"Yeah, I heard." Axel remarked. "You can only use it when you're pure of heart." He laughed cynically as he held the collar out closer. "Good thing this makes you as pure a virgin again. So suck it up like it was your wedding night and just pretend. I'll even dress you in white if it makes you feel any better."

"Take off the cuff first." Riku said, keeping his face blank as he held out his foot. "Take it off and I'll put on your stupid collar."

"So obedient." Axel purred at him, and Riku sneered. "So what's going to happen now Riku? I take off the cuff, you kick me in the face, and make a run for the door?" He asked teasingly. "How close am I?"

Riku frowned at how easily he had been read, not liking at all how this bastard could see right through him. "You act like you know so much." He hissed, glaring as his ankle was grabbed.

"Shockingly, I'm a lot like you Riku." Axel motioned around the room. "This actually used to be my cage."

"You're lying." Riku shot out with, trying to ignore the gloved fingers tracing along the bone of his ankle.

"I'm not. When Saix found me I was no better than a rabid dog. We knew each other, from before, so he actually took the time with me. Brought me back to myself. We'll do the same for you. The Organization isn't so bad when you get right down to it."

Riku's aqua eyes examined Axel, never hearing the Nobody talk so much about himself in a single sitting. "I'm not one of you. I have a heart." He said quietly as Axel took off the chain, and he knew he couldn't try anything now. Not after the redhead had already called him out on it.

"Do you?" Axel asked him chidingly, fingers still on his leg, tracing up and down it. Riku fought off the shiver the motion caused. "You betrayed the love of your life for power. You killed so. many. people. under Ansem and Maleficient's command. Do you know what they call you around the worlds?" Axel asked him, and Riku shook his head in reply, somehow already guessing that he didn't want to know. "A demon. Ravager of the Worlds."

"You're lying!" He hissed at him, trying to yank his foot away, but Axel held strong. "I'm good. I helped close the door. I saved the worlds."

"Sora did that." Axel promised him. "And the King...You...You were just there, conveniently taking the credit. You could be something here Riku. Special. You could be one of us."

"And all I have to do is sell my soul for that, or my heart, right?" Riku sneered. "Give you Sora on a platter. I fell for that once before. It wasn't sold by such a pretty face, but it was the same treacherous lies!"

Riku grunted as he was yanked forward at that, losing his footing and falling onto the bed, fighting as a body covered him again and he tried to move away. He froze as his arms were slammed over his head and those green eyes pierced into his own. "Awww Riku...you think I'm pretty?" Axel taunted, his breath cascading across his face as he watched him. "Well...you're not so bad yourself. It could be part of it."

He froze underneath the Nobody at those words, painfully aware of the position he was in, of the Nobody between his legs, and how he had been aching ever since that darkness had touched his skin weeks ago. "Loyalty must not be high for your kind, huh?" He asked him, shivering as the gloved hand not holding his wrists traced down his face. "What would Roxas say?" He managed to get out in a throaty whisper. It had worked last time. Roxas had gotten the other off of him, instead of the other getting off on him.

"Roxas...he used to watch you you know." Axel said. "He was always drawn to you, though he had no idea why." A gloved finger traced his lips and Riku felt them part of their own accord. "Could have told him why...Could have told him that his other half found you to be the most beautiful creature in existence." Axel said, thumb pushing into his mouth. "Could have told him that souls with a connection that powerful are drawn together, no matter which form they decide to take. Could have...but I chose to keep him." Riku looked away, no longer able to stare into those emerald eyes, only to have his face drawn back. "You're gorgeous you know. A lot of people here want to do very bad things to you. Keeping you locked away is for your protection as well as ours."

"What about you Axel?" He asked softly, not knowing why he was baiting a tiger. "Do you want to do bad things to me?" He murmured, all too aware how close their faces were. How their bodies pressed together as Axel slowly raised his hand, biting at the leather and drawing off Riku's only protection from him.

"From the moment I laid eyes on you." Axel assured him. "I may be taken, but I'm not immune to your looks either...or the way you move...that cocky attitude." Axel spoke, shifting his hand down and slowly drawing Riku's shirt up, bare hand pressed into his pale creamy stomach. Riku gasped as the darkness and pleasure flooded him, arching underneath Axel so his body bowed and their cocks pressed hard together, and god was he hard. Blood rushed down as that warm hand moved up, sending the darkness through him, drawing from that source as the anklet was off and Riku's eyes began to speck with gold. "This is what gets me the most. How can anyone resist touching you when you fall to pieces in such a perfect way?" He asked him. "How do they expect me to be your babysitter and not play?" Riku was a shuddering mess by this point, hips moving of their own accord against Axel's. "It's too easy" The Nobody said, and Riku couldn't even focus by this point, fighting against his bound hands. "That's why when they made the collar...I had them make a few adjustments." Axel explained. "Can't have you falling to pieces on missions when I grab you."

Riku was aware Axel was talking, but he honestly couldn't focus on what was being said, only knowing he wanted him. Wanted more of the power...the darkness...the neverending pleasurable release from his repenting guilt. "Kiss me…" He begged. "Touch me...God touch me…."

He was slightly aware of laughter, and the soft click as his neck was grabbed, and then the pleasurable dirty center of himself became stable once again, and he looked up to see Axel grinning stupidly down at him. "There you are. Was beginning to think I lost you permanently." Axel traced the golden collar with his finger. "Suits you...can't call you my bird anymore, can I? More like...my puppy." He shook his head with a smirk. "No...don't like that. The Ravager of Worlds can't be a puppy, can he?"

Riku blearily blinked, cheeks hot as he was aware now what was happening. He was aware of the slut who had had just begged to be touched...to be kissed. He was aware how his cock was still hard against Axel's, and how he had demeaned himself enough to wear a golden collar to leave his cage. "I don't mind when you call me bird." Riku said, swallowing hard as he tried to regain control of the situation. "Always wanted to fly away."

"Hmmm...can see that. Knew we were a lot alike." Axel assured him, tracing along his cheekbone, only this time without the power transference. The collar seemed to be blocking the touch. "Now, we're going outside to kick some heartless ass. If by the time you get back you still want that kiss...I'll comply, but you have to help me out there. No holding back." He grinned as he got off Riku, adjusting himself. "I'll let you pretend I'm Sora."

Swallowing tightly against the collar, Riku sat up, still feeling dazed and a little high. "I don't think I'll want that kiss from you." He lied. Even if he did, he refused to take it. However, he was so desperate to get outside, to be anywhere but in this room, that he would play the part of Axel's bird if it meant he could get out and stretch his wings. Everything that had happened, the way his body reacted to the Nobody, he'd analize that later when he was chained back in this hell hole.

"Never say never little sparrow." He teased. "Think that's what I'll call you...You remind of a sparrow." He assured him.

"What? Annoying and hard to get rid of?" Riku chided, flinching a little at the harsh laughter it caused.

"Something like that." Axel said, not going into anymore detail. "Now, you ready?"

"Do I have to wear a leash?" Riku asked spitefully, trying to keep making jokes. If he was going to try and escape out there he at least wanted to be on Axel's good side.

"Not this time. We'll see how you behave." Axel winked at him. "Not to say you wouldn't look good on a real leash." He waved his hand over the computerized lock, the door popping open. "Now let's go Little Sparrow, before we're out of daylight." He said, heading out of the door, Riku reluctantly followed him. So he was going to go on a mission for the Organization? How had his life gotten here? How was it that he was almost looking forward to it? Was it because of Axel, or was it something else entirely? How does one ever truly know what lies deep within their heart?


	2. The Collar

Sparrow

Chapter 2: The Collar

Riku pulled at the collar, glaring at Axel's back as they made their way through the sandy streets of Agrabah. The fresh air was addicting, even if it meant being with this man. Even if it meant demeaning himself with the collar. He ached for a bath, needing to wash the grime off of him...and those touches. He still remembered the darkness flooding into him. His blood was singing with it as he thought about how close he was to giving into this man...no...this thing.

"Why'd you touch me?" He asked him, the other quiet in front of him. "Don't give me that bullshit about me being pretty either." He murmured, using his blade to slice through a heartless.

"I heard a rumor." Axel said, spinning his blades as he sliced through some as well. "That you didn't like to be touched...I wanted to know why." He laughed. "Guess I found out, huh?" Riku blushed at that, attacking another heartless to avoid those eyes. "God I can't wait to get you in bed...find out all the wicked things I can get you to do."

"That's called rape, genius." Riku hissed at him.

"Earlier when we were in your room…"

"My prison!" Riku interjected with, but Axel ignored him.

"That wasn't rape Princess...that was you being very very hard up for it." Riku glared.

"Fuck you!" He hissed, hand gripping his weapon.

"That's kind of the point." Axel promised him. "The things I'm going to do to you when we get back...and you finally get your bath." Riku felt his cock pulse, hating the reaction as he ran up ahead, pulling at the collar that blocked his powers as he killed heartless after heartless. He could feel it just under the surface, the darkness itching to be ripped out as much as he wanted to tear off this collar.

Whatever this was, it had allowed him to summon the Keyblade. A fact he was sure the Organization knew very well. He knew he was playing into their hands, doing exactly what they wanted. But he couldn't go back into that room. He had to find a way out of here. He had to find a way back to Twilight Town, and to Sora, and if that meant playing along with the Organization, then he would play along for now. After all, what could happen from killing just a few heartless?

He stabbed through one's chest, the heart disappearing from its entrapment. They had been at this for ages. "I don't remember Agrabah being this infested." He said, wiping at his sweaty brow. He was now dirty, grimey, and even worse covered in sand. He'd kill for a bath at this point.

"Do you mean from the time you stole one of those pretty princesses?" Axel mocked, using his two spinning blades to slash through yet another one. "How does it feel to be a traitor?" He asked him.

"How does it feel to be a Nobody?" Riku shot right back, knowing Axel would get the double meaning.

Axel just laughed, slashing through the last one. "You know, you can't talk to me like that. You're my prisoner."

Riku turned on him then, keyblade gripped in his hands. "Funny. I thought you were the man that brought me out to the open and gave me a weapon." His aqua eyes narrowed at him target, grinning at him before he ran towards him. How stupid were they? Letting him out. He didn't need his magic. He knew how to use a blade.

Axel brought up his two weapons in a block, shoving Riku back. He had to block again as Riku swept for his legs. "Stupid Riku...this is so stupid. Stop now and I won't make you."

Riku laughed darkly at that. "I'd like to see you try." He said, going at him with all he had, slashing over and over again, strength and stamina returning to him. He forced the Nobody back, gaining ground, spinning and coming down hard enough to cut his cheek.

Axel flinched, falling to the ground and barely stopping the next strike. "You asked for this brat." He whispered between clenched teeth as he held Riku back as the other struck over and over. He pulled out some kind of remote, and Riku only had the startings of worry before Axel pressed the button, and pain unlike any he had ever experienced shot through him, electricity covering his entire body starting from his neck. He let go of the keyblade, falling back with a scream as he writhed on the ground, ripping at his neck, trying to stop the pain.

It stopped, and he slumped down on the ground, hands wrapped around the collar as he panted, tears streaming down his cheeks as every ounce of him hurt. He gasped, trying to move, but couldn't will his body to.

"You see what you made me do!?" Axel yelled, rubbing the back of his head. "Ah man, Saix is going to be so pissed off. He said to use it only in extreme cases, but this is extreme, right?" Axel asked to himself. "Ugh...don't you know you can't fight the Organization?" He asked, leaning over Riku, grabbing his face. "Stop fighting. We can help you."

"Don't want your help." Riku managed, vocal cords fried from screaming. "I won't betray him again. Not for anything."

"You will." Axel assured him, scooping the kid up and throwing him over his shoulder. "Everyone does." Riku passed out, telling himself he wouldn't. Not again. He would save Sora.

His eyes opened, waking up slowly as he heard the sound of water. He was laying on a towel, pushing himself up as he looked around. The bright whiteness of the room hurt his eyes, and he knew he was back at headquarters. Bleary aqua eyes scanned the room, landing on the gigantic bathtub in the center. It looked like a small swimming pool. Axel was leaning over the tub, checking on the water.

"What was that?" Riku asked, reaching to his neck to find the collar still there. "That pain." A pain unlike anything he had ever felt.

"The collar has a fail safe...in case you tried to kill us." Axel said, sounding almost guilty as he turned around. "I didn't exactly know what it was when I pressed it." He rubbed his spikes. "I'm sorry kid. I'll make it up to you."

Riku shot up as Axel got near him, backing up to the corner of the room. "Get away from me." He thought of the pain, of how he had caused it. "Take the collar off."

Axel sighed. "Well which is it Princess, you want me to stay away from you, or do you want me to take the collar off?"

Riku eyed him warily, debating the question. Finally he sighed, relenting as he scooted forward. "Please take it off." He begged.

"Please?" Axel asked, feigning shock. "You can be polite? I would never have guessed." He came close, holding out the remote, and Riku backed up further, convinced he was going to get shocked on. "Don't worry kid...not going to shock you." Axel hit a button, and the collar clicked open.

He ripped it off without a second of hesitation, throwing it across the room, eyeing it with hatred and fear. "Never. Never again." He looked to Axel. "Do you hear me?"

"Can't promise that." Axel said. "that depends on how you behave. Now go take your bath." He motioned to the tub.

Riku eyed the water, want showing in his eyes. To be clean….refreshed. He looked at Axel who was just standing there bored. "Leave."

The Nobody had the gaul to laugh at that, shaking his head. "Nah. Definitely not leaving for this part." He leaned in, grabbing the cloak Riku wore and pulling him close. "I want to watch you clean yourself...now strip."

Riku eyed him with revulsion. "No. Get out."

"No." Axel said again. "And stop looking at me like I'm so horrible. I'm a Nobody, did you think I would be nice to you?" His fingers went to the zipper of the cloak, unzipping it in one fluid motion, eyeing Riku's body underneath. Riku's stomach was heaving, revealed from the zippered shirt. "Oh yeah. This will be fun. Don't worry I'll get you off...might make you a little nicer."

"I don't want you to…" Riku tried, but he was yanked up by his arm, hissing as he tried to get away. "Don't...stop…" He said as Axel ripped at his clothes, ripping open his jeans as they fell low on his hips. He shoved him away, standing only in the low hanging pants, trail of silver hair leading down his navel. He was panting as his hands came down to slide his jeans the rest of the way down, refusing to be stripped as he threw them at Axel's face. "Don't touch me." He hissed.

"I'm going to do a lot more than touch you." Axel assured him, eyes raking over the thin frame. Axel slipped his gloves off one by one, grinning at the fear in Riku's eyes. "What do you think it'll take to get you to cum?" He asked him. "You think I even have to touch your cock?"

"You that desperate to get laid, Nobody?" Riku asked him, slipping off his boxers, letting him see everything as he calmly walked towards the tub. "What would Roxas think?"

He didn't look back, hoping that had worked as he got into the tub, sighing in pleasure at the warm fragrant water, groaning as he went all the way down and sprang up again, wet hair long down his back. He turned slowly in the tub, seeing the way Axel watched him. "Just leave. Save yourself a lot of grief."

"I want you. I can't describe what it is about you." Axel said, slipping off his cloak. "Maybe it's the way I know you'll react if I can just get one hand on you. Maybe it's because you remind me so much of myself."

Riku moved back in the water as Axel got in. Riku's eyes moved over that pale flesh, those abs. "You're gorgeous." He remarked, because what was the point denying it. "But please don't touch me." He knew he had to behave here...to play along, but if he got the darkness….if he became addicted again. He would fall.

"Don't be scared little bird." Axel assured him, getting closer. "I know you fear the darkness, but you don't have to. Embrace it...just for tonight." And every night after. Axel grabbed for the shampoo. "Let me wash your hair...if I can get you to cum from that alone. I get to fuck you in this bathtub."

Riku pursed his mouth, eyeing the bottle. He knew he shouldn't, but he knew the Nobody wasn't leaving anyways. "Gloves on?" He asked him, and Axel laughed.

"Not a chance Princess." He assured him, reaching out to grab Riku. Axel studied him. He didn't know what came over him. He didn't know why this kid got to him the way he did, but he wanted him. He was enthralled by him, and now he was naked and in the tub and he wanted him to take it easy. Like hell. He laid hands on him, watching the way Riku shut his eyes, a small mewl escaping those lips. It would be so easy, to take him now. But he didn't want Riku scared of him. He wanted to win this of his own doing. He was going to make that brat beg for this.

He couldn't stop thinking about how he had been on the bed, from just a single touch. How could he not think about it? Knowing someone could get that enthralled by just his hand? He hadn't told Saix about Riku...hadn't told anyone. He didn't want them to take away what was his.

Riku turned away from him, shivering with those hands on his shoulder. "Just do it...hurry." He managed, panting. Axel loved that breathy sound. Axel grinned, pouring liberal amounts of the shampoo on his palms, bringing it to Riku's scalp, kneading it as the filth from the past couple weeks washed away.

"You're gorgeous...you know that?" He asked Riku, the other pliable and weak under his ministrations. "No one wonder Sora wants you...no wonder everyone does." He told him. "And I don't just think it's because of your condition, though that certainly helps, wouldn't you agree?" He asked, hands sliding down Riku's neck, causing him to cry out and thrust back against him. "All this noise from a head massage?" He asked him, amused. He leaned down, mouthing along Riku's neck, causing the other to press back into his cock. Axel groaned at the feeling, only heightened as Riku reached back, running his hands down the backs of his legs.

Axel moaned, thrusting against Riku's ass as he pushed him up against the side of the tub, water splashing over the side. "Tell me what you want Riku?" He asked him, cock rubbing between those cheeks. "Tell me...I want to hear you say it."

Riku struggled with his words as Axel ran soapy hands down his body, cleaning him. Riku's reactions had his dick so hard it hurt. He grabbed the brat, dunking him under the water to wash his hair clean. Riku shoved at him then, breaking out of the water and Axel could barely react as he jumped forward, arms and legs wrapping around him. He caught him, going to say something but Riku didn't let him, claiming his lips, crashing them together.

Axel opened up to him, moaning at the way Riku kissed him, as if he had never wanted anything more in his life. He kissed back, fingers dipping down, pushing up inside the other. He knew it had to hurt...he knew he hadn't prepped him. But Riku thrust against those fingers, whining pleasure into his mouth.

"Fuck me…" Riku begged, moving on those fingers. "Now...before it's too late." He said, making Axel raise an eyebrow. "Now!" He demanded, kissing him again, and when Riku pulled away his eyes were glowing gold.

"Shit." He said, realizing he had taken off the collar, had taken off the chain. Riku was glowing with darkness, and Axel's eyes widened in almost fear. He could get away, he could kill him like this. ...And Axel felt strange...he felt...weak. "What are you doing to me?"

"Taking your darkness." Riku breathed, and when he spoke darkness flooded from his lips. He was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen in his life, even with the powers, especially with the powers.

Axel stared at this wondrous creature who had weakened him, who could turn him into a husk any time he wanted to. He was sure if he had a heart it would be pounding, looking at him for mercy as the room trembled. "Riku…"

Riku stared at him with those foreign yellow eyes, and he kissed him anyways, knowing he could get away. Axel kissed him back, his lips begging and thankful against the others, shoving him forward.

He lifted Riku up higher, just enough to lower onto his almost painfully hard cock, the other taking him in inch by inch as the light faded from the room and there was only him, only them in the universe, and Riku still kissed him.

Riku tasted like darkness incarnate, his skin glowing with it as Axel fucked him against the side of the tub. He didn't know who he was, but he knew this kid was special. He was the key. He pulled out of him, not able to take anymore of those world shattering kisses as spun Riku around, forcing him against the side of the tub, thrusting back inside as he kissed almost reverently at his shoulders. Is this what it felt to be alive? This power? This pain?

The world swam around them, a tornado of darkness swirling as he continued, never feeling this pleasure before in his life, never wanting to not experience it again. The water began floating around them, fire bursting in the room as Riku used his strength. It would burn them both. He didn't care. Not if it meant having to stop. Not if it meant ever having to let Riku go.

Water crashed down on them as they finished, putting out the fire as steam filled the room, Axel collapsing on top of Riku, weak as he wrapped around him, not wanting to let him go. "What was that?" He asked him, grunting as he was shoved off and back.

He could barely keep his eyes open as he looked up, Riku's skin almost purple with the darkness as it glowed, his eyes a deep golden. "You shouldn't have touched me." He said, droplets floating all around him, darkness leaking from his lips. "I am the darkness. I am death." He held his hand out, his dragon blade coming to his fingers as he spun it, staring down at Axel. "Die." He said, slamming the blade down, just at the last second making it go through the plaster.

Axel watched with wide green eyes, looking over to the blade that would have gone through his face. Riku reached out again, shaking with the effort as the collar flew to his hands. He spared Axel one more look, before snapping it shut around his own neck, the world exploding around them as light came back, Riku's eyes returning along with his color. He collapsed forward, and Axel reached out to catch him, staring down at what would have been his own death. What was Riku? What was he really?

He tilted the kid's face back, looking so peaceful in sleep. Whatever he was...if the Organization found out he could do these things they would either use him until he was dead, or kill him. His cock still ached from the most mind blowing, literally mind blowing, sex of his life, and here he was debating on if he should turn him in. If he was a good member he would. This wasn't in Riku's file. No one knew about this, and yet, what if he didn't? What if he kept it a secret? This could be the key to everything...and he didn't want to share right now. Not just yet. Not when he knew what this could feel like.

,,,,,,,,,,,

Riku stirred, grabbing for his head. It felt like he had the worst hangover of his life, and that didn't include the night of Sora's 14th birthday when they had raided his mom's liquor cabinet. He groaned in appreciation of his head, sitting up in the white bed. His bed. His room. Hadn't he been with Axel? Hadn't he been in bathroom? He stretched, groaning at how sore he was. He wracked his splitting head to try to remember. He had kissed Axel and then…

"Shittttt…." He whined, reaching for his neck to find the collar back on. He looked at his foot, not seeing a chain, but then he supposed he wouldn't need one. They knew he would obey. He put his feet on the floor, noting that someone had dressed him. ...Probably the same someone that was the cause of the soreness between his legs. Dammit...how could he have let this happen?

He went to the door, surprised to find it unlocked as he slid it open. He looked down the hall, feeling his stomach rumbling as he made his way for food. Did they know he was just walking around? Did they know he could try to escape? Maybe the frequency of the remote only went a certain distance? Maybe if he got far enough away he would be free?

"Heyyyyyy you're awake." Riku started, turning around to see the mulleted blond. The dumb one. He could fight him if he had to. Surely he didn't have a remote.

"Yeah...I was…" He looked around to find a weapon, something to hit him over the head with. There was nothing. "I was hungry."

"You should have started with that!" Demyx assured him, walking over to wrap his arm around his shoulder, not noticing when Riku tried to get away. "I love food! Food is my favorite part of living. Have you ever had bacon? It is from the gods...if there are any gods." He finished with cheerily, laughing as he rubbed Riku's head. "Oh don't mind me...I talk too much sometimes. But you'll get used to it. I think we're going to be great friends."

"You don't even know me…" Riku tried, but was interrupted.

"And waffles! Waffles with strawberries...and eggs, can't forget the eggs!" He said cheerily, leading him down the hall, not caring that Riku was stiff and uncompliant in his arms.

Riku stared with wide eyes as a buffet of food was slapped down in front of him. "I can't possibly eat…"

"Oh this isn't enough! We need some coffee too! And juice! And tea!" Demyx exclaimed excitedly. "You are a real part of the organization now. We heard all about you using the keyblade, so we need to celebrate!"

Riku was staring with wide eyes as Demyx ran out to get their drinks, turning slightly as Axel sank down next of him. "Is he...Is he like a crazy person?" He asked the red head, staring once more at the mound of food in front of him.

Axel laughed. "Nah..that's just Demyx. You'll get used to him." He said. "He can't stop talking about you...I even heard him use the term 'besties' so watch out for when he hands you a friendship ring."

Riku just shook his head in disbelief, looking up towards Axel and then blushing as he remembered just what had happened between them. His head fell, looking towards the table. "Did you want any?"

"I want something quite different from you Riku." Axel assured him. "But alas...what happened last night" Riku clenched his hands in his pants, not wanting to hear this.

"It's fine. I know." Riku said, not knowing how bad it had gotten last night. "You don't need to say anything. Demyx talks enough for the three of us." He murmured. "Why am I allowed out? Aren't you afraid I'll run?"

Axel held up a remote, and Riku flinched, trying to scoot away before Axel grabbed at his waist. "No...I'm really not." He assured him. "And we aren't stopping...we just need to be more careful. If anyone found out what you can do Princess, it might not end well for either of us."

Riku watched him carefully, wanting to ask what exactly happened, but then that wasn't always wise. This Nobody was protecting him. He had made an ally. His hand slid out shakily, sliding along Axel's thigh, staring at him with aqua eyes. "We can be careful."

Axel stared down at the shaky hand on his thigh with a frown. "It's so different...this you...and the one from last night."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you." Riku snapped, yanking his hand away as if burned. "I won't touch you then."

"I didn't exactly say that." Axel mocked him, tilting up his chin. "You're so fiery...I like it." He assured him, leaning in to kiss him. "We'll be careful…." He promised him. "Now eat your breakfast or you'll give Demyx an aneurysm." He whispered, finally connecting their mouths.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,


End file.
